


I'll be there for you

by Miishae



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Foot Massage, Other, Sleepiness, queerplatonic fluff, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishae/pseuds/Miishae
Summary: Jackieboy Man is always taking care of the other egos. After a long night of work, he comes home tired, sore and in need of comfort. Chase Brody is there to provide it for him.





	I'll be there for you

It was seven in the morning before Jackie finally came crawling home, covered in grime and suit still damp. His entire body ached, and he didn’t even have the energy to go find any painkillers to help.

Instead, Jackie just flopped down on the couch, only distantly caring that he was getting it dirty. It was something he’d worry about later, but for now, Jackie just wanted to stay put. He was too tired to sleep, and his body ached too much to let him move around too much. He pulled his mask and hood off, letting his mask fall to the floor as he squeezed his eyes shut.

All he could do was fling an arm across his face and lay there, hoping the pain would ebb on its own. Though, in this position, Jackie had nothing to distract himself from the aches, and he was sure that it’d all linger until he actually did something about it. Remaining in his wet uniform definitely wasn’t helping either.

“Jackie?” Chase’s sleepy sounding voice came from somewhere just outside the room. “You home?”

Jackie lifted his head, moving his arm just enough to see Chase plop down on the other end of the couch, after having moved the hero’s feet to make room. “No,” Jackie mumbled, letting his head flop back again. “I’m gone forever.”

“Long night?” Chase’s voice sounded sympathetic. The vlogger knew what it was like to run ragged himself.

“I’m in _pain_ ,” Jackie whined. “Everything hurts and I’m so tired. I’m _dead_.”

“I’d accuse you of overreacting,” Chase started, as he began to unlace Jackie’s boots. “But no one really sees you like this, so I’m honestly a little concerned.”

Jackie shivered. He wasn’t used to someone else taking care of him when he felt down, but then again, he rarely let anyone see him like this. He could feel Chase prying his boots off, and the soft groan slipped out without warning. It was _relief_.

“Oof, your feet stink, bro.” There was a giggle in Chase’s voice as he dropped the boots and socks off to the side. “What were you doing all night? Running up and down buildings?”

Jackie rolled his eyes beneath his lids and nudged at Chase’s stomach. “There might’ve been a police chase or two. You also don’t get to talk,” he grumbled. “Your feet aren’t exactly the best either.”

“I’m _kidding_ , Jackie. Relax, I understand.” Chase chose that moment to press each of his thumbs into the arches of Jackie’s feet, starting a massage. Jackie hadn’t even realized how much he’d been craving one until that initial contact, and his entire body shuddered in response.

He sighed loudly, letting his arm fall away from his face, coming to rest on his stomach. “Oh my god Chase…”

“Shut up, go to sleep or something.” The vlogger sounded amused as he continued the massage. Jackie could feel Chase watching him, but by this point, he no longer cared.

“I owe you one,” Jackie’s voice was already starting to slur. Now the pain was leaving his body, and he no longer felt so alone and miserable. Or tense. _This_ was what he’d been missing for so long, and he vaguely wondered why he didn’t let the others help him before. Something about _it’s my duty to take care of all of you_ – but that thought was just a hazy memory now. 

“No, you don’t. Seriously bro, just let me take care of you for once. Stop talking and go to sleep. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Chase continued to talk about what he planned on doing to pamper Jackie, and some of it may have been exaggerated for humor, but Jackie was no longer listening.

He wasn’t really awake anymore, either. This was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff here. I don't write straight fluff much, but I wanted to this time.


End file.
